The Little Spirit
by MoonlightShadowMaiden
Summary: Who really saved Ichigo? Masaki missed him when she tried to grab him. What happened!
1. The Little Spirit Part 1

The Little Spirit

It was raining hard and a little girl fell from the sky, she was badly hurt, with scratches, and blood on her pale face. A woman in her thirties was walking in the rain when she saw the little girl. "Oh my!" she ran over to her and looked at her. She gasped, "A spirit! I wonder what had happened to her. Poor girl… you'll be fine." Then she picked the spirit girl up and ran to an abandoned storage house.

Rukia's POV

"Ugh…" I woke up. "Aah… wh- where am I?" I asked. "Don't worry you're safe here." A beautiful and soft voice called out. I looked behind me and there stood a beautiful woman. "Are you okay?" she asked, she came closer, "No, stay away from me." I closed my eyes afraid of dear life. "Don't be scared, I can help you." I slowly opened my eyes; she looked at me like an angel… an angel. Right then a pair of wings appeared on my back, we both gasped. "You're an angel, after all." She gasped out. "A- an angel?" I asked. "Yes… just like me." Then she smiled and a pair of wings appeared on her back. "You're an angel!" I cried out. "Hai and my name is Masaki Kurosaki." "My name is Rukia." "Rukia… just Rukia?" "Hai… I don't remember anymore… since I died." She looked at me. "I see, so you are an Angel that is dead… and I am an Angel who is alive." "If you're alive then how are you able to see me?" "How you say… well… I can see you because we are in the same family." She smiled at me brightly and I couldn't help but smile too.

The next few days she brought me things to eat, one day…

"So do you want to see where I live?" she said. "What?" "To see where I live, I live a block from here." I smiled brightly at her. "Hai!" we went out and turned the corner and crossed the street, I noticed a water bank, and I thought I saw a girl there and she was about to walk in. I rubbed my eyes and the girl was gone. "Is something wrong?" "No, it's just my imagination." "Huh?" "Uh… never mind." I looked back one more time to make sure, but no one was there.

We arrived at a clinic, "My husband he's the doctor and owner of this clinic." She said. "Okay, I gotta go pick up my son from boxing. Are you going to wait for me here?" I looked around me. "No!" I cried and then hung to her arm, she giggled, "Okay then."

We walked for about 15 minutes when we came to a dojo. I stayed outside and watched Masaki from the door. She was talking to a little boy about my age… he was crying and then in a minute he stopped and smiled. "That must be her son… she's great mother." Then he walked out holding his mother's hand. On the way out he looked at me, "Oro? Did he see me?" I asked myself and followed them. They went home, and Masaki came back out. "That was my son, Ichigo." "Ichigo… KAWAII!" I yelled. "You like that name huh. Okay then your nickname will be… Ichigo Neko!" she exclaimed. "Strawberry Cat?" I asked. "Hai, a cat is cute or like you say kawaii, and Ichigo is sweet just like your personality!" I blushed. "A- Arigatto." I said. "Okay then I need to make dinner. See you tomorrow." "Goodbye… Okaa- san!" I said, then ran back to the storage house, and slept peacefully. Then I heard a noise, "Your time is almost up… you must go back to Soul Society tomorrow." The voice said. "Hai… I know… I just wanted to stay a little bit longer to say goodbye." I said back.

The next day, we went our usual routine, bring Ichigo to school; go to the market; go back to the house to make lunch; eat it with her husband; then pick Ichigo up to bring him to boxing dojo.

Now, we were on our way to pick Ichigo up from boxing. Before she went in she said, "Ichigo, is getting on to you… I think he can see you so just in case stay a reasonable amount away from us okay?" "Hai Okaa-san!" then I skipped and jumped to the nearest tree branch.

A few minutes later they came out, then it started to rain, she magically made an umbrella and a raincoat appear behind her back. "Here put this on." I heard her say, I tried to hear the conversation but the rain was louder.

When we came to the water bank I felt something pull me down, I looked to the bank and there I saw the girl again. In one swift movement Ichigo broke free from his mother's grasp and ran to the girl; my eyes widened when Masaki tried to catch him but it was too late he was falling; at that moment I remembered something from yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_You know…" she began. "I would do anything to protect my family." She said and turned to me. "I want to protect all the people I love… but when I can't reach them or when I'm not there to help them. I ask of you to take my place and look after them…"_

_End Flashback_

"To look after them." Then as if instinct, I jumped from the branch, caught Ichigo's hand, he fell unconscious and the weight was too heavy and we both started to fall, in the back round I could hear Masaki yell out my name then I saw a bright light and wings. Then we fell in…

I couldn't breath; I couldn't see; I couldn't move. The current was too strong, and it transported us. 'What should I do?' I thought.

_Flashback_

"_If you are ever in trouble… just using this attack might help you." She said and whispered, "Yume." Then a ball of light energy surrounded her body. _

_End Flashback_

"Yume." I whispered out. A warm light surrounded my body, and I commanded it so it all ran to my free hand and I blasted out an energy that sent us flying in the water and I stopped at the spot where we fell. I got out still holding onto Ichigo, I laid him down; he wasn't breathing. Then I heard a crash, I looked back to see Masaki flying in the air attacking the monster. "Masaki!" I yelled. She looked back and then looked at Ichigo and yelled, "Use your powers! Angels have the power to heal!" then she went back to her battle.

I looked at Ichigo, he looked so helpless, "Alright let's do this!" I said. "Power of healing, power of hope, obey my command and disperse!" my wings appeared then I controlled my wings through my hands and the tips of my wings touched Ichigo's chest and we glowed. After a few minutes I stopped, he coughed, 'Thank goodness' I was relieved. I turned around to see Masaki badly hurt, "Masaki!" "Rukia!" then she got hit in the back, she screamed. Just then four arms appeared out of nowhere and took hold of me. "NO! MASAKI!" I yelled. The monster had hit her on the back with a spirit ball; I looked at her with horror. She smiled at me and mouthed something I couldn't understand before she fell on Ichigo. "MASAKIII!" then one of the arms covered my mouth. 'No it can't end this way!' tears were falling down mixing in with the rain. 'No, I will not end it this way!' I bit the arm that was around my mouth, and yelled, "YUME!" my body got free long enough to move my arm and hit the monster with my attack. He screamed, "I'll get you for this!" and disappeared. "I'm sorry Masaki… I couldn't protect you…" And with that I lost all my strength and blacked out.


	2. The Little Spirit Part 2

The Little Spirit

Masaki's POV

I was taking my usual walk around the neighborhood when suddenly it started to rain. I ran for it and slowed down after I turned the corner. There on the sidewalk was a little girl, "Oh my god!" I ran over to her, "A spirit, poor thing must've gotten attacked by those horrid hollows. I took her in my arms and went to a nearby abandoned storage house. There I laid her down and ran to my house.

"Oh, Masaki, where are you going?" my husband asked. "Some business I'll be back for dinner, "Hey wait." That's all I heard before shutting the door. I ran back as fast as I could. When I got there she was still asleep. I pulled out the ban aid kit and first cleaned all the blood from her face then her body; I bandaged her and changed her clothes. Hey, I'm not the wife of a doctor for nothing! When I finished I found some blankets in the many boxes, and made her bed on the floor. I stroked her hair, what a charming little girl. "Oh, it's getting late and probably Ichigo's getting cranky from the lack of food." I stood up and went home.

"Hi honey." I said. "And where have you been," he asked then gave me a kiss. "Oh, nowhere, now where is my little darling?" "He's upstairs, doing homework." Then he chuckled. "What did you do to him now Ishin?" I looked at him and he just laughed some more. I went upstairs; "Ichigo?" I asked while I opened his door. He was sleeping, "Ishin!" I yelled, "What did you do?" "I just have him some sleeping pills." I ran down, "Why?" I asked. "He was yelling all over the place!" "And how exactly did you get him to… you gave him a shot! How could you? You're sleeping on the couch today!" and I closed the door once I got back. "But Masaki!" he pouted.

The next day I went to check on the little spirit. She was beginning to gain consciousness, "Wh- Where am I?" she asked fearfully. I approached her slowly, "It's okay…" I tried to comfort her, "Don't worry you're safe here." I said gently approaching nearer. "Are you okay?" I asked; she started to shiver, "No! Stay away!" and she shut her eyes. "Don't be scared… I can help you… its okay." I whispered to the frightened girl. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at me, then her eyes went blank and a pair of wings appeared on her back; we both gasped. "So you are an angel after all."I said. "A- An angel?" she asked a little worried. "Hai, just like me." And I made my wings appear. She gasped, "You're an angel!" she cried out, "Hai, my name is Kurosaki Masaki; it's a pleasure to meet you." "My name is Rukia." She chirped, I thought about that for a minute, "Rukia… just Rukia?" I asked her, she nodded, "Hai, I can't seem to remember anymore… I mean… after I died." She looked down and a single tear rolled down her cheek, in dire need to change the subject, "I see, so you are an Angel that is dead… and I am an Angel who is alive." 'Well, that certainly couldn't have helped very much!' "If you're alive then how are you able to see me?" she asked innocently, "How you say… well… I can see you because we are in the same family." I smiled at her brightly and for the first time, she smiled too.

A few days after I found the little girl…

"I think it would be fun to let her go outside… her wounds seem to have healed, and she's regaining her strength. Plus she needs a little fresh air!" I said aloud on my way to her. When I got there she was

peacefully sitting on a box daydreaming, "So, do you want to see where I live?" I asked, instantly getting her attention. "What?" she asked, "To see where I live, I live a block from here." she smiled brightly at me. "Hai!" we went out and turned the corner and crossed the street, we were walking peacefully when I turned to her and she was looking somewhere else; and by the looks of it she was confused with something, "Is anything wrong?" I asked her, looking over to where she was fascinated at seconds before. "No, just my imagination." I was confused and worried, "Uh, never mind." We arrived at the Kurosaki clinic, "My husband he's the doctor and owner of this clinic." I said proudly. Then I checked the time, "Okay, I gotta go pick up my son from boxing. Are you going to wait for me here?" I asked her, she looked around then ran over to me and hugged my arm, "No!" she said; I giggled.

We walked for about 15 minutes when we came to a dojo. I went inside, to find Ichigo crying, "Oh what's wrong?" I asked gently to him, but he didn't stop crying, "Its okay," and I took out my handkerchief and wiped the tears off his face and instantly his smile got back. "Okay, why don't we go home and give you a nice bath… okay?" and we walked out of there. He held my hand as we left the dojo. On the way out he looked at something, I turned… Rukia… no it can't be. When we arrived home Isshin was snoozing on the couch, with Yuzu in his arms and Karin was asleep on the floor. This is just perfect… and I walked back out to see Rukia. "That was my son, Ichigo." I said to her; "Ichigo… KAWAII!" she yelled. "You like that name huh."I thought about it for a minute, 'Ichigo… what's something cute… a cat!' "Okay then your nickname will be… Ichigo Neko!" she exclaimed. "Strawberry Cat?" I asked. "Hai, a cat is cute, and Ichigo is sweet just like your personality!" she blushed. "A- Arigatto." she thanked. "Okay then I need to make dinner. See you tomorrow." "Goodbye… Okaa- san!" she called out. "She called me mother." I let a few tears pass me by as a voice said, "She must return to Soul Society within 24 hours." "Hai, and when she does… I'll miss her terribly." I turned off the T.V and went upstairs to get some sleep.

The next day, we went our usual routine, bring Ichigo to school; go to the market; go back to the house to make lunch; eat it with my husband; then pick Ichigo up to bring him to boxing dojo.

Now, we were on our way to pick Ichigo up from boxing. As we came nearer to the dojo, I remembered, "Ichigo is getting on to you… I think he can see you so just in case stay a reasonable amount away from us okay?" "Hai Okaa-san!" then she ran happily and jumped to the nearest tree.

A few minutes later we came out, then it started to rain, 'Oh no, I didn't bring an umbrella!' "Yuki," I whispered and made appear an umbrella and a raincoat. "Here you go!" handing Ichigo the coat. "Arigatto Okaa- san!" he put it on, and we started walking, then a car zipped past us and got Ichigo wet. "Can't you be more careful?" I yelled at the car. "Oh you're all wet!" I wiped his face clean. "Do you want me to switch sides with you?" I asked him. "No… it's okay, at least I have a raincoat, I will protect you." He said, I was touched, "Thank you." And we went on.

Rukia wasn't far behind, following us, then we reached the water bank, and everything went down from there. Ichigo tore away from me and ran towards the water, I tried to grab him but missed him by a few centimeters when Rukia jumped caught him and they both fell in, "Rukia!" I spread out my wings to try to catch them but the hollow stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, then lunged at

me. I avoided it by flying up into, "Yume!" and I tried to hit him but he blocked it my making a barrier around him. I attacked again and again, every so often I would look back at the shore, 'I hope they're all right… please be alright!' she screamed in her head. "How many people have you devoured already?!" I yelled at him, trying to distract him, "Oh, I don't know a couple dozen I may say!" he mocked," Such a filthy monster!" I yelled in disgust. "What is your name hollow?!" "I am called The Grand Fisher!" Then I heard my name being called behind me; I looked back, "Rukia!" but I knew I just made a grave mistake as one of its arms hit me to the ground. I heard my name again, and flew up, "He isn't breathing!" she yelled from below. "Use your powers! Angels have the power to heal any mortal injury!" I yelled, hoping she would understand; and she did, "He's breathing again!" she yelled happily; but when she looked back her eyes widened and I looked where she was staring only to get punched in the stomach by the hollow's hand. I widened my eyes; I fell back and looked at Rukia; now it was my turn to stare as arms appeared and took hold of her. I flew up, and that was the opening for the hollow.

He threw a spirit ball at me… my wings shattered and spread out. I looked at Ichigo under me, 'So this is it. It's been nice… thank you, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, for making my life the best it can be.' "Arigatto Rukia… for saving Ichigo… for making my life that happier… Arigatto… everyone." I fell onto Ichigo, and the last word I heard was… Yume… Dream… I will always.

I will always dream for your happiness

Always…

Dedicated to Rukia and Ichigo…

He is my sun

Shinning brightly in the sky

He is my star

Guiding me when I'm lost

He is my hope

When I lose at life

He is my dream

For he dreams about me

He is my past

The memories of me and him

He is my present

For I love him

He is my future

Because I will always love him

He and me

Will always be

Together

ForeverPoem by Moonlight Shadow Maiden


End file.
